Lullaby for Bella
by superZODAMnova
Summary: Little Bella can't sleep because she's afraid of the monster. Or she was. Don't worry, Edward is here to protect you...


"Honey, let's go to bed!" I scream and hide behind the couch, hoping my mom can't find me. "Bella, dear? Where are you?" I giggled a little, she can't find me!

"Hmm... you know where she was hiding, Charlie?" She asked my Dad. I can hear him laugh. "I don't know Renee... but I know one thing..." his voice becomes serious. "...there is a monster that lived behind our couch!" My eyes become wide when I heard him.

"And you know what? It has big fangs, red eyes and… they eat children who don't want to go to sleep…" That's it. My body was shaking and I cried. I didn't run when my parent come to my 'secret hiding' place.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry." I hug her body tightly. "Hush now, baby. It's just a joke; there is no monster in our house!" Dad kisses my forehead. I stare at his eyes. "You're lying?" He laughs again, loudly. "No, princess. They have to face a police chief here!"

I giggled again. "And now, let's go to bed dear." Mom carried me to my bedroom. "Are you sure there are no monsters under my bed?" I hide under my cover. "No, I'm sure! You're a brave girl, they won't hurt you." After that, she gave me a kiss-me-goodnight, turns off the light and closed the door.

I can't sleep. I hug my teddy bear tightly, suddenly aware of any kinds of sounds and moves. I don't know what time is it, when I heard someone – or something – open my window slowly. I hide under my cover, again. Tears flowing down my cheeks. For a long five minutes, I heard nothing beside the wind and owl outside. I lowered my cover, just a little, to see who's there.

I saw him. A bronze-haired man, or teenage? I don't know. But he's tall, and his skin was pale-white and his eyes were yellow or gold… like margarines… he looked at me, without blinking.

"Who are you?" I asked him, still hiding under my cover. He blinked his eyes before answering my question. "I…" He looks hesitate. "I just… want to see you…" Strange, I've never met him before, why he wants to see me? I looked at him again. He wears a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you cold?" I asked again. "It's cold, for me." He smiled at me. "No, I'm not." He chuckled a little. "So that's why you hide under your cover?" I shook my head. Now I remember about those monsters, I pulled the sheets again. "No. I'm hiding from the monster." I covered my eyes with Mr. Teddy Bear's brown fur.

When I remove Mr. Teddy Bear from my eyes, I saw him already sat on the edge of my bed. "What kind of monster?" He slowly removed my teddy. "I don't know. I hate monsters. I don't want them to find me…"

He stroked my hair and cheeks as I talked. And I feel… safe. He smiled."No one will hurt you, Bella. I'm going to protect you." This guy wants to protect me? "Really? But you'll go." He strokes my lips with his fingertips. "I'm always near you. And when the time's come…" he lowered his lips to my ear. "… I'll always be with you, forever."

I smiled to him. "Okay. I'm going to sleep. But promise me you'll protect me from the monster." He chuckled again. "I promise." After that, I hug his cold arm. I heard him singing softly.

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby

And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby

Yes I will sing this lullaby….. 

**EPOV **

I looked at this strange cute girl. When Alice told me she's my mate, I decided to visit her. I thought she was sleeping, I'm wrong. I found this little girl hiding from 'monsters'. I stroke her red lips slowly, and found myself in peace.

It's an hour before sunrise. I kissed her cheek, and whispered to her ear.

"I'll protect you, love…"

Inspired by Josh Groban – 'Lullaby'. I wrote this while I'm waiting my turn to play our play station. REVIEW…


End file.
